Row Of Elegance
by Krupted
Summary: You know i just finally seeing what a gang is all about and i want to share that with you in the beginning of this, The Row Of Elegance.But i ain't nowhere without your eye's to read and please review it what keep me going to write about 'original gangsta
1. The Story

Row of Elegance.

I do not own Grand Theft Auto.

"Have you even been hunted?" The Don said, the victim just trembled in fear and respect. A gun was heard load the victim just got on the floor and said

"Ok! I will sing!" He said at the don's feet.

"You fucking piece of fucking shit." The don said disgusted at how the victim just decided to double cross his own team, but he didn't complain he just looked at the victim. The way his face was it said 'Go on, talk.'

"It was Sunday morning"

"victim point of view in the story he was telling"

Thud! Was the last sound heard in the bar.

"Standard procedure" a man with a lacerated cheek said, he wore a black detective suit and a classic hat.

A gun hidden in his coat, a gang of excellent assasins and mercs but all over 20 years old, they are the Row Of Elegance.

About six black Mercedes pulled up and The Row Of Elegance entered them. Then a motorcade pulled up all the Mercedes were surrounds a long black limo. I was in the limo, sitting on the dark blue interior seats surrounding a small pure black table, like an in car conference. A lot of people from the row of elegance sat down also the 'scarface' guy.

"Is it done?" a man with a cane said with a dangerous deep voice.

"Yes, that fucking asshole got what was coming to him." Scarface said with some anger.

"Shut the fuck up!" A man said with his knuckles crunching.

"Who the fuck you think your talking you old ass motherfucker!" a comeback was fired.

They both reached into their coats and greeted each other with a pistol.

Then the guy with a cane looked like the leader of The Row Of Elegance with all his calmness and I realized that the scarface guy was the real deal! 'WOW' I thought the real scarface.

"Em why don't you stop this?" I said to the leader with all respect

"Its just the way It is." He stated as we both watched a gun to each others face.

"Scarface versus Fido, who would have tought." The leader said out loud.

"I got dibs on scar!" everyone said

"Scarface calm down on the guy" Leader said, his name was actually Lead Bullet Don, he was born with that name.

"The guy just lost CJ, I mean he died in there, fido has a right to be pissed off." Don said

"But you know I understand fido how you feel. To think that fucking asshole tommy would betray us." Scarface and fido lowered their guns from each other's face.

"Hey fido, you know I think you need a new name, I mean fido is a dogs name." Don said with a sense of happiness.

"Yeah dawg, CJ was my nigga but we used always call him buster, as a punk and all the other shit you need a new rep dawg!"

"I got a name" fido said

"Charles Fight Don" Don said to his son fido.


	2. Closer To Center

Row of Elegance.

I do not own Grand Theft Auto.

Murder.

"What are you talking about Don?" A man named depth said

"Depth everybody I am going to die soon you know." He said, and then faces sneezed to hide their pleasure in being in don's will.

"Yeah but……." I was cut off by a cough then a pistol being raised to don.

"I knew you were here you fucking snake" don said calmly

"We all knew!" scarface said with a smile as everybody pulled their pistol's out.

"Ha! You think you all are the real deals huh?" The traitor said.

"Want us to prove it?" scarface said

"Oh I am so scared words are going to kill me!" The traitor said with a laugh.

"You son a bitch!" scarface said then jumped after him but the guy punched him hard in face.

"Who's the bitch now?" the guy said then brought out another pistol one at don and one at scarface.

"Too bad the worlds two greatest Members of the row of elegance about to die……………….oh well what you going to do?"

a laugh escaped sinisterly.

"How bout this" don pushed a red button the Mercedes outside shot the tires of the limo then went inside saw the guy holding 2 pistols then, the guy passed the other protectors and was running away. One of the protectors was holding a shotgun.

From a Long distance one shot was fired, he was still running but he turned around then fired about 17 shots it took like 20 seconds for the shots to get here.

13 protectors died.

"Holy shit!" a person standing on the sidewalk said

"Kill that guy he can't see what just happened." Scarface said

"look no! I am just a normal person! Let me live.." the shot was fired then it started raining

"Oh my fucking god!"

"Ah help………..mobsters!"

"oh shit run!"

and all other kinds of cries for help ran across the town but scarface looked at don and don said

"its for the row of elegance!" a puff came out of scar then he looked up in the raining sky and said

"Forgive me lord!"

"I will not!" a sound from the sky rumbled

"HOLY SHIT MAN ITS GOD!" CJ's brother sweet said scared.

"Its me the creator of existence!" the sound said this time slightly angered

"Well bow down motherfuckers!" another sound said this time the voice came from the alleys, the manholes, the radio, and even a cat.

"Satan what are you doing?" God said

"Ha! Making these people pay their mistakes!" the cat turned into a gargoyle, and some more came from the alleys, manholes and the sound waves from the radio turned into a dark figure that looked like the grim reaper, it was right behind sweet.

"Hey grim! Slow down a sec." Satan said devilishly.

"How bout we go in for a fucking nightmare ride?" scarface said then shot a gargoyle which was sneaky up on him while satan was talking.

"Bitch!" Scarface took a shotgun from the protectors dead hands and got out of the limo.

He saw the gargolye's running away he put the gun in a sniper position while standing.

He aimed

He sweated

He was ready

"Say goodbye you little motherfucker!" scarface yelled then the bullet was fired.

The creature dived to try and duck from the bullet, but the bullet got so in him that it literally took the skeleton out of his body.

Another creature tried to bite him from behind but scar turned around in a circle and bashed the creature's head of with the end of his shotgun.

"Your deadly perfect!" satan said

"For what!" scar replied

"To be my new soldier!"


End file.
